


What's this for?

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BFU gift exchange, Christmas Fluff, Demon!Shane, First Kiss, Lovesick Dorks, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mistletoe, Ornaments, pure fluff, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Shane raised an eyebrow. “I said, what’s this and what’s it for?”He held a small bundle of leaves with a red bow tied to the tips.Gift for @endlessscreams on Tumblr for the BFU Secret Santa gift exchange! I hope you like it and happy holidays!!! :)





	What's this for?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading!! Sorry for any mistakes. I proofread a few times but some might've slipped. Anyway, hope you have a great holiday!

“Shane, please put that down. Gently! -alright then. That’s the fourth ornament you’ve broken so far” 

Ryan sighed softly, aware of the guilty expression on the demon’s face. Shane smiled meekly.

“Sorry. You know I’m still getting used to this whole ‘Christmas’ thing. Besides, I had no idea they were easily breakable” he explained, shrugging his shoulders. The shorter man laughed.

“Of course not. That’s why it isn’t the first” Ryan lightheartedly retorted, earning a chuckle from his partner. The Latino/Asian man hung the silver ornament on the tree, struggling a little due to his height. 

He stepped back and gave a satisfied smile. Shane offered him a candy cane this time, having one of them in his mouth already.

“Shane! Those are for the tree” Ryan wheezed, snatching the unopened candy from his hand.

The demon snorted and bit a chunk of his candy cane, proving his nonchalant manner. He stuck it in his mouth and rummaged through the, what seemed to be, endless amount of Christmas decorations Ryan owned. It was great variety of adornments, all pretty and colorful in their own festive way. Shane liked to choose between two, one in each hand, and pick the one that’d look best on the tree. Ryan would often grow irritated with the amount of time it took Shane to hand him an ornament.

“What does decorating a tree have to do with Christmas?” he asked after a few moments of silence. Ryan shrugged.

“I don’t know, but it’s tradition. And it looks nice, don’t you think?” he explained, turned back to the tree and admiring his progress.

After a few more ornaments were placed on the tree, Ryan pulled the lights from the box. With the help of Shane, they managed to circle the lights around the branches. Without a word, Ryan ducked down. The demon was confused for a bit, until the lights began to glow. He let out a gasp, admiring the true beauty of the Christmas tree.

“Wow”

Ryan stood up and walked towards him, a sense of pride washing over him. It had taken a bit of work, but it was all worth it. Besides, Shane was rarely impressed with anything in the human world, so seeing the shocked expression on his face was hilarious. 

“Check the box and see if there’s anything else we can add” Ryan instructed. Shane obliged, grabbing the second box and looking through it. In the meantime, Ryan pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture, posting it on Instagram. He turned to his partner, taking a picture of him roaming through the box. 

The light from the tree gave him a nice glow, making him appear breathtakingly handsome. It’s not like he isn’t attractive without the light. Hell (no pun intended), Shane was a good-looking guy (demon?). His concentrated face was oddly stunning, and the mere idea of him being a supernatural creature was just…

His thoughts were all over the place, all complimenting Shane’s appearance or personality in some type of way. So much that he hadn’t realized that the taller man was trying to get his attention this whole time. He snapped back to reality and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Shane raised an eyebrow. “I said, what’s this and what’s it for?”

He held a small bundle of leaves with a red bow tied to the tips. He examined the newfound decoration. Ryan stepped closer.

“That’s called a mistletoe. They’re a fun little thing we hang up during Christmas time, and whichever two people are under it have to kiss. We used it on Zach and Eugene last year during a party” Ryan laughed at the memory.

“Why didn't they just kiss? Do they really need a plant?” 

The shorter man rolled his eyes.

“Shane, there doesn’t have to be an explanation for everything. Just go with it. It’s a tradition and everyone does it-”

“Uh, Ryan? Aren’t we technically under the mistletoe right now?” the demon interrupted, a pink tint coloring his cheeks. Ryan froze. 

The way Shane had raised the mistletoe to get a closer look was directly above them, between the small space of the two bodies. 

“Oh -yeah, I mean-”he sputtered, his own face beginning to flush with embarrassment. Shane smirked, his smug attitude making a presence. 

“I guess that means we have to kiss” he shrugged, lowering the mistletoe to his partner’s eye level. Ryan gulped and nodded.

“Yeah. It doesn’t necessarily have to be on the lips! It can just be a quick one on the cheek or-”

Shane abruptly cut him off with his own lips. Ryan tensed, but slowly began to relax and kiss back. It was sweet and a little sloppy, proving Shane wasn’t too common with the action. Call him a romantic, but Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Unfortunately, his body reminded him of his need for oxygen and broke away. He hid his lovestruck smile by glancing at his shoes, unaware that Shane was still in a sense of daze. They remained in comfortable silence, taking in the moment of affection the two had shared. 

Ryan suddenly gasped.

“The star! We forgot the star for the tree!” he exclaimed, grabbing Shane’s shoulders and shaking him.

“What does a damn star have to do with Christmas?!”


End file.
